


A night out.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy?, M/M, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's supposed to be watching Charlie's cat Loki, but he's gotten out. Again. Dean goes to get him but is locked out of his house. And just his luck, a storm blows in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night out.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groans as he looks out the window at the cat in his yard.  
The cat that's supposed to be inside.  
The cat that he's supposed to be watching for Charlie.  
It's the middle of the night so traffic isn't heavy but still, he's worried Charlie might kill him if something happened to Loki.  
Frustrated, he steps outside in just his boxers, he's just grabbing Loki, no one's gonna see him.  
"Come on ya pest." Dean huffs as he pick up the cat, scratching his head as he hugs him to his chest.  
He walks back to the door, it's starting to sprinkle, Loki is being fussy in his arms, he goes to turn the door handle but, "Shit." it's locked.  
Aaand that's rain. Loki jumps out of his arms to take cover, scratching his bare chest in the effort.  
Dean snaps his hand to his chest that's now bleeding slightly. He wanders around to the back door, locked as well. He's starting to regret his paranoia.  
He stands under what little cover there is from the rain by his back door and thinks for a second. All the windows are locked, as always, both doors.  
"Where else?" runs through his head a thousand time over before he walks through the wet grass, his boxers sticking to his thighs as he steps up onto his neighbors porch and knocks.  
Cas has always been nice to him, he's even baked him a pie once, it's a wonder they aren't better friends.  
After a few rounds of knocking, the door swings open, Cas is standing in boxers and a robe, still groggy, and Dean realizes just how very late it is. Cas probably has work in a few hours.  
"Shit- Sorry to wake you." He huffs, unable to think of anything else to say.  
Cas stares blankly at Dean, he's soaking wet, in just boxers, hair sticking up in all directions, arms crossed, pleading eyes. This might be sexy if it weren't for the blood running down his chest.  
"Come in." Cas demanded as he stepped aside.  
Dean did as he was asked, happily, though only stepped in far enough for Cas to close the door behind him. "Sorry Cas, I just locked myself out of the house while-" "Hush." Cas interrupted. "I'll get you a towel."  
Dean realized he was staring, mouth slack. He snapped it closed as Cas walked away.  
Was he pissed that Dean woke him? Cas is a particularly hard person to read when it came to emotions. /God I hope he's not mad./  
Cas wandered back into the living room where Dean was waiting on the time in front of the door.  
"Now, why were you outside at 3AM?" Cas squinted as he passed Dean the towel.  
"I was trying to catch Loki, that cat gets out all the time.." He trailed off as he dried his hair. "I thought you were allergic to cats?" Cas asked him in an almost-whisper as if he weren't sure if he was remembering right.  
I /am/" He pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I'm supposed to be taking care of him for Charlie, but he got out somehow and I was trying to catch him but I was locked out and it started raining and he scratched me and ran off.." Dean frowned (rather pathetically) at the floor.   
"Hey," Cas smiled, setting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's fine, I'll help you catch him tomorrow, right now lets get that cut cleaned up and get you into some dry clothes."  
"But I-" "I have some clothes that should fit you well enough for now."  
Dean sighed with this pathetic, guilty look on his face. "Alright."  
Cas slid his hand off his shoulder. "Come on." Cas pulled him by his towel to his bedroom and sat him on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.  
He then wandered into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth and dome disinfectant ointment.  
Cas sat next to Dean on the chest, silently wiping the blood off his chest. It was a little painful, but Cas was so gentle, his hands so warm. He glanced up at Dean. Oh fuck, here it comes, he's been caught.  
"What?" Cas squinted, slightly amused at Dean's flustered look. "Nothing, just watching." He lied. Horribly.  
Cas smiled and finished up, then pulled out some clothes for Dean. He wandered back out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
A few minutes later, Dean padded out of the bedroom in a sweater vest that was a little short through the arms and a pair of grey sweatpants.   
He sighed rather ridiculously and walked back to the living room where Cas was waiting. "Hey Cas, I don't suppose you have anything a little bigger-?" Now asleep.   
Dean grabbed a blanket and laid it over him before slouching into the chair across from him.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, Cas wasn't on the couch and the blanket he had laid over him was now in his lap and the air smelled like coffee and eggs.  
Just then Cas walked in. "Oh, good morning Dean." He smiled as if Dean wearing /his/ clothes on /his/ chair with /his/ blanket was a good thing.   
"There's coffee, and I made eggs if you want some." He leaned against the doorway.  
"Uh, yeah, thanks Cas." Dean smiled, slightly distracted by Cas' exposed hip.  
Dean stood up, folding the blanket instinctively. "Come sit down, I'll get you a plate."  
Dean did as he was told and followed Cas back into the kitchen and sat down. Cas set a plate down for him before sitting across from him with his own plate.  
"Cas, why are you doing all this?" Dean looked from his plate up at hi, he had froze, staring at his food, fork slack in his hand.  
"Dean.." He almost whispered. "Dean, I have had feelings for you practically since you moved in, I've been flirting with you for the last six months, hell, I even baked you a pie just so I could talk to you. I thought maybe you didn't understand, I guess I was right."  
He sighed and went back to cutting his eggs.   
"Jesus christ, Cas." Cas looked up, Dean was staring him down. "I though you were flirting but I see Anna over here all the time, I thought you guys were a thing."  
Cas laughed almost painfully and set his fork down. "Anna and I are cousins, we have game nights."  
Dean dropped the deer-in-headlights look he was wearing and stared his food for a minute before getting up and walking over to Cas' side of the table.  
"Dean, what are you-?" Dean grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Cas looked terrified. It was adorable.   
Dean pressed his lips against Cas', their noses bumped awkwardly and Cas' eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss and grabbed Dean's hips, pulling him closer.   
Dean slid his hands from Cas' collar to his neck, then to his jaw and cupped his face before pulling back.  
"So, lovebird.." Dean teased. "Would you wanna get dinner some time? Or are we sticking to eggs?"  
Cas smiled, glancing at Dean's lips, still slick and slightly pink. "I would love to get dinner with you, I don't really like eggs anyway." He smiled.  
Dean smiled and nodded before pulling cas in for another kiss.


End file.
